Kos-Kosan Hunter x Hunter (KKHxH)
by Tochiotome-chan
Summary: Bagaimana ya kalau char Hunter x Hunter ngekos? Kegokilan apa saja yang dapat terjadi? (AU, OOC, Fem!Pika, Chain Pair.) Chapter 4: Menantu Pakunoda?/"KURORO! JAWAB MAMIH!"/"AYAK JURIG DI DIEU!"/"Maksud Tante apaan sih?"/"Jadi apa bener kalian pacaran?"/"Wuih! Cantiknya! Mbak orang bule ya?"/"K-KUNTILANAAAAAAAAKK!"/"Gue nggak bermaksud gitu..."/Mind to RnR?
1. Prolog

**Yo minna-san! Aku balik lagi untuk fanfic Hunter x Hunter ku yang keempat! ****Yah, karena yang Snow White and the Twelve Dwarves itu ternyata laku, aku pun bikin fic Humor lagi, tapi sekarang diselipin sama Romance!**

**Oh ya, sebenarnya kebanyakan plotnya dan lawakannya itu dari fanficnya nshawol56 yang berjudul Kos-kosan Fairy tail (KKFT) di fandom tetangga yaitu Fairy Tail. Tapi aku udah minta izinnya kok! 'Kan nggak sopan kalau belum bukan?**

**Yosh! Let this story start...**

* * *

Di ota Yorkshin terdapat sebuah kos-kosan campur bernama Kos-Kosan Hunter x Hunter, atau disingkat KKHxH.

Penduduk Yorkshin berpendapat bahwa yang nge-kos di situ adalah orang-orang aneh. Dan juga mereka mengira bahwa nama Hunter x Hunter itu berasal dari asal-usul kos-kosan tersebut yang konon bekas tempat berkumpulnya para pemburu.

Sayang ya kos tersebut mendapat banyak tanggapan negatif. Padahal TV ada, AC ada, kulkas ada, free WiFi juga ada.

Mengapa orang-orang beranggapan begitu? Ternyata di kos tersebut sering terdengar suara berisik, sorak-sorakan, dan hal-hal semacam itu. Parahnya lagi, banyak yang suka melihat penampakan kuntilanak berambut putih, cebol, dan bermata satu melotot di salah satu kamar di gedung kedua kos-kosan tersebut. Dan juga ada kabar bahwa seorang maling yang sempat terkenal dulu sekarang tinggal di situ.

**_Apakah semua itu_ _benar...?_ **

Eeeeeeiits! Sebelum ceritanya dimulai, mari kita lakukan opening-nya dan perkenalan tokoh-tokoh dulu!

**Kos-Kosan Hunter x Hunter (KKHxH) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

******Hunter X Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi, The original idea and plot © nshawol56**

**WARNING!**

**OOC, AU, kloningan author yang muncul sebagai salah satu tokoh, Bahasa Indonesia gaul dan alay (alias non-formal), Fem!Pika, humor garing, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perkenalan tokoh!**

**Kurapika Kuruta** - 17 tahun, siswi di SMA Hunter. Cantik, tapi dadanya rata. *author dicekek Kurapika* Eh, gitu-gitu dia primadona di KKHxH dan SMA Hunter loh! Ayahnya pengusaha batu bara sedangkan ibunya mantan artis. (Noh aku mah baik, masih membiarkan nyokap dan bokap Kurapika hidup.)

Ortu doi kerja di luar negeri sedangkan doi sekolah di Indonesia. (Sejak kapan di Indonesia ada Yorkshin? Oh, presiden tahun 2100 baru buat tuh nama kota entar.) Jadinya nge-kos deh.

Sering jadi korban santet fans-fansnya Kuroro. Kok gitu? Nanti juga tau sendiri!

**Kuroro Lucifer **- 26 tahun, mantan maling yang lumayan terkenal. Dia itu *UHUK!* ganteng. Berhenti jadi maling gara-gara capek ditangkep plus diomelin nyokapnya yang memang polisi.

Karena *HATCHII!* kegantengannya, dia pun punya banyak fans. Dekat sama Kurapika, membuat si cewek satu itu disantet sana-sini. Sebenarnya punya perasaan terhadap Kurapika...?!

**Gon Freecss **- 13 tahun (Ya, author tau sebenernya sekarang dia udah 14 kok), siswa di SMP Hunter. Baru umur segitu kok udah ngekos? Ternyata dia ingin bertemu bokapnya yang seorang tukang sapu di Yorkshin. Ralat, itu nggak elit banget. Bokapnya seorang pelestari lingkungan yang sedang tinggal di Yorkshin untuk merehabilitasi hewan-hewan Ragunan(?) Aslinya sih mereka orang Kalimantan. Unyu-unyu gimanaaaa gitu, kayak author. *PLAAAAAKK!* Best friendnya Killua!

**Killua Zoldyck **- 13 tahun, siswa di SMP Hunter. Dia kabur dari rumahnya karena tidak mau mengikuti jejak keluarganya yang bintang iklan. Fansnya juga banyak. Walaupun author heran, tampang kayak kucing kampung gitu kok banyak fansnya? *author dicakar Killua*Best friendnya Gon!

**Leorio Paladiknight** - 19 tahun, mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran. Sering dipanggil 'ossan' oleh penghuni KKHxH karena mukanya yang kayak om-om. Author curiga, jangan-jangan dia mau jadi dokter karena mau ngegrepe cewek-cewek? *author ditinju Leorio*

**Cacacchi** - Umur disensor, kloningannya author. Kadang ngunjungin KKHxH kalau lagi mood. Untuk imagenya, bayangkan saja Rias Gremory. *DUAAAAAGH!* Becanda, nih ya, tinggi sekitar 165-an, rambutnya pendek model pixie, dada rata. Untuk muka silahkan bayangkan sendiri. Tapi jangan bayangin Slender atau Suster Keramas!

**Hisoka** - 28 tahun, penjual permen karet. Sebenarnya dia punya kerjaan satu lagi; jadi badut yang suka dipanggil buat acara ultah anak kecil. Permen karetnya hadir dalam berbagai rasa. Ada jeruk, pisang, daun bawang, tuna, es krim, sake, wortel, terong (maap, pas ngetik ini author sambil dengerin lagu Vocaloid), sampai rasa ketoprak aja ada! Maksudnya itu, pas dimakan berasa kayak makan ketoprak, tapi yang udah basi. Suka sama Machi yang anggota Genei Ryodan.

**Illumi Zoldyck** - 24 tahun, bintang iklan sampo. Kakaknya Killua. Ngekos di KKHxH karena kebetulan nyokapnya nyuruh dia ngikutin Killua dan agensinya pindah ke Yorkshin.

**Biscuit Krueger** - 57 tahun, dosen di tempat Leorio kuliah. Udah umur segitu tapi tetep aja narsis berpakaian ala anak remaja yang loli. Galaknya minta ampun.

**Neon Nostrade **- 16 tahun, siswi di SMA Hunter. Anak seorang pengusaha kaya, Light Nostrade. Walaupun sekarang kekayaan ayahnya lagi agak jatuh, makanya dia ngekos. Anaknya manja. Manggil Kuroro dengan '-senpai'. Tapi giliran Kurapika yang emang kakak kelasnya nggak dipanggil begitu.

**Genei Ryodan** - Sebuah kelompok gaje yang menyebut Kuroro dengan sebutan Danchou. Terdiri atas Nobunaga, Franklin, Shizuku, Machi, Kortopi, Shalnark, Phinks, Feitan, dan Bonolenov. Tadinya ada satu lagi; Uvogin. Tapi sayangnya dia sudah meninggal karena nggak sengaja kedorong Kurapika terus ditabrak odong-odong deh. (Sumpah, matinya nggak elit banget ya)

**Pakunoda **- 51 tahun (karena nggak ada keterangan atas umur Pakunoda, jadinya aku ngasal aja deh), polisi. Ibunya Kuroro (I know, impossible banget 'kan?). Kalau udah marah, beeeehh, serem bo.

**Mito Freecss** - 25 tahun, pemilik warteg Simpang Raya (rasanya Simpang Raya itu restoran Padang deh). Bibinya Gon. Baik kok orangnya.

**Isaac Netero** - 110 tahun, pemilik KKHxH. Tinggal di rumah deket kos-kosan miliknya.

* * *

**Denah KKHxH**

**Gedung 1, lantai 2:** Killua|Gon|Nobunaga|Kurapika|Bonolenov|Franklin

**Gedung 1, lantai 1:** Leorio|Shizuku|Phinks|Feitan|Shalnark|Illumi

**Gedung 2: **Neon|Bisuke|Kuroro|Hisoka|Machi|Kortopi

* * *

**Prolog**

Di KKHxH, seorang bocah berambut putih sedang asik menonton TV di kamar sahabatnya yang berambut hitam. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Killua dan Gon? Mereka sedang asyik menonton Tukang Haji Naik Bubur (perhatikan judulnya...) tapi kemudian diinterupsi oleh sebuah iklan. Mana iklannya kayak gini pula;

Kalluto: *ngetok pintu*

Illumi: *buka pintu*

Kalluto: Permisi... Allukanya ada?

Illumi: Allukanya lagi... *ngibasin rambut* keramaaaaaass...

Nggak mutu banget 'kan iklannya? -_-

Killua langsung meraung-raung kesakitan dan menutupi matanya. "HWANJIIIIIIRR! GON, GECE GANTI _CHANNEL_-NYA! MATA GUA PERIH NGELIAT TUH IKLAN!" perintahnya. "Iya, iya..." gumam Gon, ia pun mengganti _channel_ TV tersebut. Ternyata _channel_ yang berikutnya menayangkan iklan permen Rel*xa. Tapi, di iklannya itu ada Kikyo lagi teriak melengking untuk membuktikan ampuhnya permen tersebut. Sekarang Killua meraung-raung sambil menutupi telinganya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH! TELINGA GUAAA!"

Gon hanya bisa _sweat-drop._

Tunggu deh, kok jadi Gon sama Killua sih? Karakter utama di fic ini 'kan Kurapika sama Kuroro! Ayok, kita langsung ke TKP!

* * *

Kurapika baru saja pulang dari Gramedia. Ia membeli buku banyak sekali sampai dia sendiri keberatan. '_Aduh... Harusnya tadi minta tolong Kuroro buat ikut... Mana udah malem pula..._' batinnya. Ciyeh, minta tolongnya sama Kuroro. X3

Baru saja ia akan memasukki gedung 1 KKHxH, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Rasanya seperti... seseorang sedang memperhatikannya. Ia pun menoleh ke arah gedung 2, di mana tatapan itu sepertinya berasal. Dan ia melihat...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" teriaknya, menjatuhkan semua buku belanjaannya. ADA KUNTILANAK DI SALAH SATU KAMAR GEDUNG DUA!

Eh, pas di perhatiin, ternyata itu cuma Kortopi. Kurapika pun menghampiri jendelanya. Si Kortopi lagi bengong, dan kebetulan bengongnya itu ke arah gedung 1 KKHxH. Kurapika mengetuk jendelanya yang tertutup. Kortopi pun sadar dan membuka jendelanya.

"Ada apa, Kurapika?" tanyanya.

"Eh, lu hampir bikin gua jantungan tauk. Padahal 'kan lu tau sendiri kalau _image _lu itu kayak kuntilanak. Jangan bengong di depan jendela gitu dong! Pantes aja banyak yang suka bilang ada kunti di sini!"

Kortopi menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya. "Iya, maaf deh."

Ia pun menutup jendelanya dan beranjak tidur. Kurapika menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju buku-buku yang ia tidak sengaja jatuhkan tadi. Ketika ia mengangkatnya, entah kenapa rasanya lebih berat dari tadi.

"Kurapika?"

Yang dipanggil pun sontak menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Dilihatnya Kuroro nongol dari jendela kamarnya yang cuma berjarak beberapa jendela dari milik Kortopi.

"Lu masih bangun? Ini 'kan udah jam 10.30," kata Kurapika.

"Nggak, gua kebangun pas denger jeritan lu tadi." Halah, boong banget ya mas. Padahal dia tuh emang nggak tidur gara-gara nungguin Kurapika pulang.

Ia melirik belanjaan Kurapika. "Kayak biasa, buku yang lu beli banyak banget. Gua bantuin bawa deh." Kuroro pun keluar lewat jendela. Maklum, mantan maling.

"Kenapa nggak keluar lewat pintu gedung dua aja sih? Rasanya agak nggak enak lewat situ."

"Gua takutnya ntar kelamaan dan elu diculik orang. Nanti gua nggak bisa ketemu lu lagi deh."

Pipi Kurapika memerah sedikit mendengarnya. Ia terdiam dan cengo'.

"Oi! Mau masuk nggak sih?" tanya Kuroro. Kurapika langsung sadar. Kuroro sudah berdiri di ambang pintu gedung satu dan membawa seluruh belanjaan Kurapika. Kurapika pun ikut masuk.

"Eh, kenapa sih gua harus sama elu terus? Agak bosen nih lama-lama, elu lagi, elu lagi," celetuk Kurapika saat mereka berjalan melewati tangga.

"Alah, ntar pas kita pisah, lo juga bakal kangen sama gua," gumam Kuroro.

"Iiiih, apaan sih? Mau banget gua kangen sama elu? Mendingan gua kangen sama Hisoka!"

"Dih, kok pake nyebut-nyebut nama ntu badut sih?" Sebenarnya, perasaan Kuroro agak sakit mendengar itu dari Kurapika.

"Yeeeee, suka-suka gua! Kenapa? Cemburu ya?"

"Hah, cemburu? Ge'er banget deh lu, Pik. Bukan cuma lu lagi temen cewek gua! Gua jatohin nih belanjaan lu lama-lama!"

"Eeeeeeehh, jangan dong! Ada buku Catching Fire di situ! Mahal pula, soalnya gua beli yang impor dari luar negeri!"

"Dasar maniak buku."

"Lu juga sama."

Kemudian mereka berjalan dalam keheningan sampai di depan kamarnya Kurapika.

"Nih ya, gua anterin sampe depan sini aja—BUSET! KURAPIKA, LU KENTUT YA?!"

Kurapika cengar-cengir kuda. "Hehe... Sori... Kelepasan..."

"Jorok banget sih! Mana kentut lu kayak parfum impor pula!"

"Wangi banget ya?"

"Bukan. Baunya tahan lama."

"SIALAN! Itu 'kan wajar dan manusiawi!"

"Lagian lu jadi cewek jorok banget! Kalo nggak cantik, udah gua tampar dari tadi," kata Kuroro, kelepasan muji Kurapika.

"Eh? Jadi lo ngakuin kalo gua cantik? Aduh, senangnya!" Kurapika mulai kege'eran. Ia mengambil sebuah kaca kecil dari kantungnya dan bergaya sana-sini.

"Udah, ah! Ngaca mulu!" Kuroro mengambil kaca tersebut dan tanpa sengaja menyentuh tangan Kurapika. Entah kesambet apa Kurapika jadi berdebar dan mati kutu di depan Kuroro.

"Kok jadi diem?" tanya Kuroro.

"Hah? E-enggak kok! S-siapa yang diem?" jawab Kurapika gelagapan. Emang sih, Kurapika sebenarnya agak benci sama Kuroro karena ngegangguin dia mulu, tapi dia nggak bisa bohong kalau Kuroro itu cakep juga...

Kuroro tersenyum. "Udah ya, gua balik. Dah," katanya, meninggalkan Kurapika dan barang belanjaan di depan kamarnya. Kurapika menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia membuka kunci kamarnya dan menyeret belanjaannya masuk. Eeehh, di dalam ada...

"Kurapika!" seru Cacacchi sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya kepada Kurapika. Ia sedang duduk di _coffee table_ kecil milik Kurapika, tangan kirinya memegang buku The Hobbit milik Kurapika.

"Ngapain lo di sini?! Ini 'kan udah malem!" teriak Kurapika.

"Gua lagi baca buku The Hobbit punya lu. Abisnya dari tadi lu nggak dateng-dateng, yaudah gua nyelinap lewat jendela aja. Eh, btw tadi gua nguping percakapan elu sama Kuroro. Ih, kalian deket banget deh!"

Sebuah perempatan merah muncul di kening Kurapika. Ia pun menendang Cacacchi keluar. Lewat jendela. Kurang sadis apa coba?

"Kurapika jahaaaaaaaatt...!" teriak Cacacchi di cakrawala. "Biar mampus lu! Lagian pake nguping!" kata Kurapika dengan kesal.

Yah, ini adalah satu malam yang normal di KKHxH. Kayak gini aja udah normal, gimana kalau lagi ada kejadian coba?

~_To be continued_~

* * *

**A/N: Yak, chapter 1-nya sudah selesai. Gaje dan garing ya? Maaf deh.**

**Kalau diperhatikan lagi, ini isinya kurang lebih hampir sama kayak KKFT nya nshawol56. Aduh, maaf banget ya, Bella-san.**

**Next chapter: Tragedi Kamar Mandi**

**See you guys! Dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya!**


	2. Tragedi Kamar Mandi

Seorang gadis berambut pirang masih terlelap di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kurapika Kuruta? Tiba-tiba ia terbangun oleh suara jam yang menurutnya menyebalkan. Saat ia melirik jam tersebut, sudah jam... 5.

"MAMPUS! GUA KESIANGAN!" teriaknya dengan panik. Lah? Masih jam 5 pagi kok dibilang kesiangan? Sekolahnya juga deket KKHxH kok.

Ehem, akan saya jelaskan.

KKHxH memang mempunyai fasilitas yang memadai. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat kos tersebut mendapat kritik sana-sini dari penghuninya. Yaitu kamar mandinya hanya ada tiga, masing-masing untuk satu lantai. Nah loh! Terus, yang di gedung 1, lantai 2 itu sedang dalam perbaikan karena saluran pembuangannya mampet. Tauk dah siapa yang habis buang hajat di situ.

Nista banget 'kan?

**.**

**.**

**Kos-Kosan Hunter x Hunter (KKHxH)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi, The original idea and plot © nshawol56**

**WARNING!**

**OOC, AU, kloningan author yang muncul sebagai salah satu tokoh, Bahasa Indonesia gaul dan alay (alias non-formal), Fem!Pika, kata-kata kasar, humor garing, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tata letak kamar mandi**

**Gedung 1, lantai 2:** Killua|Gon|Nobunaga|Kurapika|Bonolenov|Franklin|**Kamar mandi (rusak)**

**Gedung 1, lantai 1:** Leorio|Shizuku|Phinks|Feitan|Shalnark|Illumi|**Kamar mandi**

**Gedung 2: **Neon|Bisuke|Kuroro|Hisoka|Machi|Kortopi|**Kamar mandi**

* * *

**Tragedi Kamar Mandi**

Dengan terburu-buru, Kurapika berlari menuju lantai satu. Ia berharap bahwa kamar mandi tersebut masih kosong. Ternyata...

"Kurapika! Kamu yang terakhir ya!" kata Gon. Di depannya sudah berjejer Leorio, Shizuku, Nobunaga, Shalnark, Illumi, Bonolenov, Franklin, Phinks, dan Feitan. Berarti yang di dalam itu Killua. Kurapika cuma bisa menatap horor tuh kamar mandi yang antriannya udah kayak antrian BBM.

"WOY, BOCAH UBANAN! CEPETAN DONG! GUA UDAH SAKIT PERUT!" teriak Leorio dengan tidak sabar.

"Bentar, gua lagi pake celana!" kata Killua dari dalam.

"Jangan lupa _pampers-_nya ya, Kill," kata Illumi dengan nada datarnya yang biasa.

"Gua udah kagak pake _pampers_, Aniki!"

"UDAH LU POKOKNYA CEPETAN! UDAH DI UJUNG TANDUK NIH! BENTAR LAGI GUA B*KER DI CELANA, SEMPRUL!" Leorio mulai meledak.

"Hush, Mas Leorio kalau ngomong di-_pilter_ atuh!" sahut Shizuku. (**A/N: Lupa bilang; Shizuku itu ceritanya orang Sunda.**)

"Shizuku, bukannya yang bener itu di-_filter_ ya?" ralat Kurapika.

"Ya, abdi teh 'kan orang Sunda. Maklumlah, nggak bisa ngomong 'F'."

"Tuh bisa!"

"Nggak! Nggak bisa! Kalau ada yang denger abdi ngomong 'F', berarti ntu orang punya gangguan telinga..."

Kurapika menjedotkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke dinding. '_EMAK, BABEH! TAUK BEGINI MAH KURAPIKA IKUT EMAK AMA BABEH KE LUAR NEGERI AJA!_' tangis Kurapika dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba ada suara 'cklek' dari pintu kamar mandi. Oh, saat yang menggembirakan telah datang! Tapi ketika Leorio akan memasukki kamar mandi, Killua menghadangnya. "Tunggu! Gua lupa sikat gigi! Tunggi sejam lagi ya." Dan dengan itu, ia ngeluyur masuk kamar mandi kembali. Ni anak bener-bener minta digebuk rame-rame.

"SIALAN LU, KILL! PHP BANGET!" teriak Leorio.

"Waduh!" sahut Killua dari dalam.

"Ada apaan lagi, sih?" tanya Nobunaga. Ia pun sudah mulai kesal. "Lo lupa caranya sikat gigi?"

"Bukan! Gua nggak bawa odol!"

"Yaudah, lu sikat giginya ntar aja!" kata Kurapika.

"Nggak mau! Nggak keluar-keluar nih gua! Pinjemin gua odol!"

"Odol gua tinggal dikit. Leorio, pinjemin tuh."

"Nggak ah, Kurapika. Odol gua juga tinggal setengah," jawab Leorio. Yah, sebagai anak kosan, harus ngirit. Bukannya pelit, tapi 'kan belajar hemat.

"Shizuku?"

"Teteh Kurapika nanyanya kok ke abdi? Abdi nggak pernah sikat gigi," jawab Shizuku. Spontan semuanya menjauhi Shizuku. '_Cantik-cantik jorok..._' batin mereka serempak.

"Nobunaga?"

"Masih ada sih. Tapi gua nggak mau minjemin tuh bocah!" jawab Nobunaga.

"Pelit," celetuk Killua, sewot dengan omongan Nobunaga.

"Shalnark?"

"Aduh, odolku tinggal sekali pake nih! Baru bisa beli nanti siang," kata Shalnark.

"Kalau Illumi—"

Kurapika baru saja akan menanyai anak tertua dari keluarga Zoldyck itu, tiba-tiba Killua berbisik di telinga Kurapika, "Gua nggak mau pinjem sama kakak gua. Biasanya diisi yang macem-macem!"

"Oh, oke deh. Bonolenov?"

"Baru beli sih. Tapi buat 3 tahun ke depan," jawab Bonolenov.

"Buset. Tahan tuh?"

"Nggak tau juga..."

"Franklin?"

"Tinggal dikit," jawab Franklin.

"Phinks?"

"Gua aja satu odol berdua sama Feitan!" jawab Phinks. '_Dasar yaoi pair_...' batin Kurapika.

"Gon?"

"Ada sih. Tapi mereknya Kodomo! 'Kan aku masih unyu-unyu gimanaaaaa gitu. Kalau Killua yang pake, nanti ketularan keunyuanku—"

"PINJEMIN AJA!" teriak yang lain, malas mendengar pidato Gon yang nggak mutu. Gon pun memberi odol tersebut pada Killua.

"Gon, odol apaan nih? Kok ada gambar buayanya?"

"IIIIIIIIHH! Lama-lama gua mandiin juga nih!" kata Kurapika.

"Wah, mau dong! Lumayan bisa dimandiin cewek secantik Kurapika..."

"Oke, boleh. Tapi lu bunuh diri dulu. Kalau udah mati, nanti gua mandiin."

"Itu namanya mandiin mayat!"

"WOY, BURUAN! GUA 'KELUARIN' DI SINI NIH!" bentak Leorio.

"Iye, iye. Sabar dong."

Killua pun keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut, _keluar beneran_.

"Aaaaaaaaahh, akhirnya~! Yaudah gua mandi dulu ya!" Kurapika yang baru saja akan memasukki kamar mandi, tiba-tiba dihadang oleh Leorio. "Kurapika, lu nyelak, siap-siap uang lu dimalingin semua ntar malem..."

"Eeeeehhh, iya! Gue abis elu kok, Leorio!"

"Mau abdi cium ampe keabisan napas?" ancam Shizuku.

"K-kagak kok, Shizuku. Gua di belakang lu!"

"GUA PENGGAL 'PALA LU!" ancam Nobunaga.

"Waduh, serem banget ya, Mas Nobu... Gue di belakang lu kok!"

"Nanti account FB dan Twitter lu gua _hack _loh, Kurapika!" ancam Shalnark dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Eh, enggak! Maksudnya gua dibelakang—" Ketika ia akan menyorobot Illumi, Kurapika takut duluan akan _poker face_-nya. Ia pun ngeluyur ke belakang Illumi. Tapi saat ia berusaha nyelak yang lain, ia ditimpali dengan berbagai macam ancaman pula. Eh, pas mau nyelak Gon...

"Kurapika, jangan nyelak dong. Aku harus piket pagi-pagi. Kalau telat, nanti satu kelas bisa marah sama aku..." kata Gon dengan tatapan memelas.

Karena nggak tega, Kurapika pun akhirnya pasrah dan mengantri di belakang Gon alias di paling belakang. Hidup aja udah kejam, ditambah lagi dia harus ngekos di KKHxH.

**Sementara itu di gedung 2...**

"GILE! LU KELUAR DONG! LAMA AMAT B*KERNYA!" teriak Bisuke sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi.

"Udah setengah jam lebih ini orang di dalem," kata Neon sambil melirik jam tangannya dengan hiasan Dora the Explorer. *author dicekek Neon*

"Jangan-jangan ketiduran?" susul Machi yang wajahnya udah lengket dengan minyak. Eits, bukan minyak goreng ya, tapi minyak wajah yang suka timbul abis bangun.

"Duuuuhh, lama banget seh! Minta di_mulitasi_ ni orang..." geram Bisuke.

"Rasanya yang bener itu _mutilasi _deh," koreksi Machi.

"Kalian belum masuk juga? Memangnya siapa di dalam?" Hisoka datang hanya memakai handuk pink yang dililitkan di sekitar pinggangnya dan membawa sebuah ember kecil berisi peralatan mandinya. Embernya itu bekas dia makan KFC.

"Ngapain lu ke sini cuman make handuk begitu?" kata Machi dengan sinis.

"Ara, jangan sinis begitu dong, Machi. Aku 'kan mau mandi. Ngomong-ngomong kalian belum jawab pertanyaanku."

"Hmmmm... Kortopi biasanya bangun siang. Berarti yang di dalam Kuroro-senpai dong. Soalnya gua nggak ngeliat dia ngantri," jawab Neon.

"WOY, KURORO! LU CEPET KELUAR KALO NGGAK BAKAL GUA—"

"Bakal lu apain?" tanya sebuah suara di belakang mereka, membuat Bisuke menghentikan ancamannya. Mereka semua berbalik dan melihat... Kuroro. Ia baru saja keluar dari kamarnya hanya dengan memakai kaos kutang dan boxer. Terus rambutnya berantakan, membuat nilai kerennya makin bertambah! Coba Kurapika dan fans-fansnya di situ, udah ngeces semua kali. XD

"L-loh? K-Kuroro-senpai? Kalau senpai di situ, yang di dalam siapa...?" tanya Neon dengan gemetar.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Serempak, Neon, Machi, dan Bisuke langsung meluk cowok yang terdekat dengan mereka; Hisoka. Sang penjual permen karet tersebut langsung mesem-mesem. '_Rejeki memang nggak ke mana..._' batinnya.

Kuroro ikut penasaran dan mengetuk pintu tersebut, "Oi, siapa nih...?"

_Ckrek... Ckiiit..._

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dengan decitan yang menyeramkan. Mana nih kamar mandi lampunya disko lagi! Kedap-kedip gethuuu.

Para cewek yang tinggal di gedung 2 makin erat memeluk Hisoka. Hisoka nyengir setan. Kuroro menaikkan alis matanya sebelah.

"Haaaaaahh... Lega juga nih..." Keluarlah seorang yang cebol dan berambut putih. Readers tau siapa itu 'kan? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kortopi, si kuntilanak dari KKHxH!

"LO NGAPAIN DI KAMAR MANDI?!" Bisuke adalah yang pertama berteriak.

"GUE SEMPET MERINDING, TAUK!" bentak Neon.

"DASAR BOLA BULU SIALAN! BIKIN GUE TAKUT AJA!" susul Machi.

"Yaaaaaaahh, kok keluarnya cepet sih? Masuk lagi sana, Kortopi," suruh Hisoka, kecewa karena Bisuke, Machi, dan Neon telah melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Ya ampun, Kortopi. Tadi malem yang lu bikin takut si Kurapika, sekarang ni tiga cewek. Lu ngapain bangun pagi-pagi? Tumben amat!" kata Kuroro.

"Gua tadi pagi kebangun, sakit perut. Noh liat, masih ada tuh bekasnya. Belom gua _flush _gara-gara nggak nyampe," jawab Kortopi.

"Oke~ Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu~" kata Hisoka. Tapi sebelum kakinya dapat masuk ke dalam, Machi menahannya.

"Langkahin dulu mayat gua..." geram Machi.

"Machi-chan, aku harus jaga warung permen karet ku..."

"GUA HARUS PEDULI GITU?! LAMA-LAMA GUA TARIK JUGA HANDUK LU!"

"Ara, nafsu sekali. Kalau mau melakukan 'itu' denganku, bilang saja, Machi~"

Machi _blushing_ dan mati kutu. "Nah, kalian pacaran dulu aja. Gua mandi duluan ya..." kata Bisuke. Tapi, ia ditahan oleh Machi juga.

"ENAK AJA! TANTE INI, NGALAH KENAPA?! SEKALI-KALI CARI PAHALA BIAR ENTAR KUBURANNYA NGGAK SEMPIT!"

"YEEEEEEEE, LU 'KAN LAGI PDKT-AN AMA HISOKA! GUA MAU NGASIH KULIAH NIH BENTAR LAGI!"

"GUA JUGA MAU LANJUTIN JAHITAN KLIEN GUA, TANTE!"

Neon mengendap-endap menuju kamar mandi. Tapi Bisuke _sees all_...

"Jangan harap, Neon..." geram Bisuke dan Machi serempak.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahh, nanti gua telat masuk sekolah! Gua bilangin Papih nih!

"BODO AMAT! MAU LU BILANG KE PAPIH LU KEK, KE MAMIH LU KEK, KE BUYUT LU JUGA SEKALIAN, GUA NGGAK MAU NGALAH!"

Buset, mau masuk kamar mandi aja seheboh ini.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, seseorang telah memasukki 'surga dunia' tersebut. Yang pertama merasakan keganjilan ini adalah Machi. "Loh? Danchou mana?"

Mereka berempat yang tadinya bertengkar pun melirik Kortopi yang sedang menunjuk ke kamar mandi.

"KUROROOOOOOOOO! K*MPRET LUUUUUUUUUU!" teriak Bisuke sekuat tenaga.

* * *

Kurapika menuruni tangga gedung 1 dengan terburu-buru. Seragamnya belum rapih, ia tahu akan hal itu, tapi sudah tidak ada waktu untuk merapihkannya. Semua penghuni kos yang lain sudah pergi. Kurapika hanya bisa meratapi nasib. Kalau mau nyalahin sesuatu/seseorang, salahin ntu kamar mandi nista aja ya, Pik. Jangan salahin author loh!

Lalu, matanya menangkap seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang menunggunya di depan pintu gedung 1.

"Kuroro?" tanyanya dengan tidak percaya. Kuroro menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Lu ngapain di sini?"

"Nungguin elu keluar. Gua pengen nganterin lu sampe sekolah. Daripada lu diculik di tengah jalan. Lagian gua nggak ada kerjaan."

"Oh, tumben lu baik."

_JLEB_! Hati Kuroro bagai tertusuk oleh omongan Kurapika, tapi ia coba untuk abaikan.

Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan. Tapi ketika akan sampai di SMA Hunter, Kuroro berkata, "Kayak yang lo bilang tadi malem, kita berdua terus ya, kayak jodoh aja! Kayak lagunya Mas Anang sama Mbak Ashanti, '_Jodohku... maunya ku dirimu..._'" Aduh, Kuroro pagi-pagi udah ngebuat Kurapika _blushing _aja.

Dengan senyum iseng, Kuroro melirik si pirang yang mukanya sudah merah, lalu berbisik, "Tapi kayaknya jodoh gue sih bukan elu..."

Kurapika mangap-mangap kayak ikan dikeluarin dari air. Sialan tuh cowok! Bisanya cuma bikin Kurapika malu doang! PHP banget!

"GUE BENCI SAMA LO, KUROROOOOOOO!" teriaknya. Kurapika, benci bisa jadi cinta loh! XD

Pemuda yang diteriakki itu hanya memeletkan lidahnya lalu berlari ke KKHxH. Sambil mendumel, Kurapika pun memasukki sekolahnya.

Kuroro berhenti berlari setelah gadis itu hilang, lalu ia menatap langit. "Bodohnya aku... Kenapa aku malah berbicara seperti itu...? Padahal 'kan aku memang ingin kita berdua jadi jodoh..." bisiknya pada diri sendiri. (Kok bahasanya jadi formal gini sih? Hana kesambet apa ya?)

~_To be continued_~

* * *

**A/N: Yatta! Chapter 2 ini selesainya cepet! Pokoknya Hana jadi semangat nulis dan update cepet! Kemasukkan jin apa ya kira-kira? Eh, ralat! Amit-amit jangan sampe Hana kemasukkan jin lagi! Terakhir kali aku kemasukkan, asmaku langsung jadi parah... TT^TT**

**Oke, ini balasan untuk review guest! Kalau yang punya account, udah kubales lewat PM~!**

**Kuroneko - Wah, makasih udah mau baca dan udah mau ngetawain fanficku! XD Nih, udah kulanjutin! Tunggu Chapter 3-nya ya!**

**Next chapter: Tolong Ajarin Dong!**

**Review-nya ya, tolong!**


	3. Tolong Ajarin Dong!

Kini jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Kebanyakan penghuni KKHxH sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Tapi seorang Kuroro Lucifer hanya tidur-tiduran di tempat tidurnya.

Ia berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya dengan gelisah. Ia tidak memakai baju atasan apa-apa dan hanya memakai sebuah boxer. Peluhnya berjatuhan di bodinya yang sekseh. (**A/N: Bagi _fangirls_-nya Kuroro, silahkan kalau mau teriak, teriak aja sekarang. Yang _fanboys_ kalo mau ikutan juga apa-apa!**)

Kenapa ia berpakaian seperti itu? Usut punya usut ternyata AC di kamar kosannya rusak. Nggak tau dah ada apa sama tuh AC.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap HP miliknya yang tergeletak di mejanya. Ia pun mendapat sebuah ide dan segera menelepon seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

"_Halo? Kuroro?_"

"Ah, Kurapika! Untung lu jawab! Kalo kagak, berabe gua!"

"_Ada apaan sih?_"

"Gua numpang ngadem di kamar lu ya!"

"_Hah? Emang kamar lu kenapa?_"

"AC-nya mati. Pliiiiiss lah!"

"_Hem, yaudah deh. Tapi kalau gua udah mau tidur, lu balik ke kamar lu sendiri, ya!_"

"Siiipp deh..."

"_Okeh, bye!_"

Ia pun segera memakai kemeja putih dan sebuah celana panjang hitam lalu beranjak ke gedung 1 KKHxH.

Ahem, ahem. Minta tolongnya ke Kurapika. Kayak nggak ada orang lain aja. Hehe...

**.**

**.**

**Kos-Kosan Hunter x Hunter (KKHxH)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi, The original idea and plot © nshawol56**

**WARNING!**

**OOC, AU, kloningan author yang muncul sebagai salah satu tokoh, Bahasa Indonesia gaul dan alay (alias non-formal), Fem!Pika, kata-kata kasar, humor garing, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tolong Ajarin Dong!**

Ketika sampai di depan pintu kamar, Kuroro mengetuk pintu kamar Kurapika. Tapi betapa terkejutnya ia ketika Kurapika membuka pintu dan berkacak pinggang di depan Kuroro.

Kenapa? Itu karena Kurapika hanya memakai baju '_you can see my kelek_' dan _hot pants_!

Muka Kuroro langsung memerah dan terasa panas. Apalagi pahanya Kurapika yang mulus itu jadi kelihatan banget. '_Astaghfirullah... Kurapika, di kamar sih di kamar... tapi... tuh celana nggak sependek itu juga kali! Tapi... bisa dipendekkin lagi nggak—ASTAGHFIRULLAH! Kuroro, sadar... sadar..._' batinnya dalam hati.

Kurapika menjadi heran dan menaikkan alis matanya sebelah. Tapi kemudian ia berkata kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa Kuroro Lucifer itu 'kan memang aneh. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya tapi berhenti dan membalikkan badannya ke arah pintu lagi ketika sadar bahwa Kuroro belum masuk juga.

"Mau masuk kagak sih?!" tanya Kurapika.

"C-ciyus nih boleh?"

"Katanya mau ngadem!"

"T-tapi... lo 'kan cewek. Masa gua masuk ke kamar elo? Bukan muhrim..." Wah! Ternyata gini-gini, Kuroro masih inget pesan emaknya untuk nggak macem-macem sama cewek. Apalagi masuk kamar. Mana si Kurapika primadona di sekolahnya sama di KKHxH pula!

"Yaelah! Yaudah kalo gitu, gua tutup pintunya nih!" kata Kurapika, mulai tidak sabar.

"Eeehh! Iya, iya, gua masuk! Permisi..." Kuroro perlahan memasukki kamar Kurapika. Sembari masuk, ia komat-kamit baca doa supaya nggak dilaknat Tuhan gara-gara masuk kamar cewek.

"Nah, duduk," kata Kurapika sambil menunjuk ke lantai di depan _mini_ _coffee table_ miliknya. (**A/N: Yang di chapter 1 itu, sebenernya juga _mini coffee table _ya! Kalau _coffee table_ yang asli 'kan ketinggian untuk didudukkin di lantai.**) Kuroro mengangguk dan mematuhinya. Ya, berhubung ini bukan kamarnya, dia harus patuh. Kemudian Kurapika menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Eh? Kok ditutup, Pik?" tanya Kuroro.

"Banyak nyamuk. Lagian kamar gua pake AC. Emang kenapa?"

"Aduh! Kalo kita cuman berdua, gue takut bakal terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan!"

"Idih! Nggak usah mikir yang macem-macem deh! Kalo nggak keluar sana dari kamar gua!"

"Iya, iya. Jangan galak-galak dong, Kurapika. Entar nggak akan dapet pacar loh!"

"Terserahlah!" Kurapika lama-lama sewot dengan Kuroro dan memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Kuroro dan melanjutkan untuk membaca novelnya. Kuroro mulai tersenyum iseng. "Pik, mukanya jangan masam gitu dong. Kayak jeruk nipis aja! Apa lo jadi manyun kayak gini gara-gara gua bilang lo nggak akan dapet pacar?" ledek Kuroro sambil cekikikan, lalu ia mencolek tuh pipi mulusnya Kurapika.

"Iiiihh, lo mah! Nggak usah towel-towel deh! Genit banget sih!" Kurapika membuang muka dengan sebal. Papanya aja mau megang pipi Kurapika nggak diijinin, ini malah si Kuroro main colek tanpa ijin.

"Aduuuhh, jangan marah dong, Pik! Muka lo jadi mengkerut kayak _pantat ayam_ noh." Kuroro, emang lu udah pernah perhatiin pantat ayam kayak gimana?

"Apaan sih lo?! Kalau mau gangguin orang, sana gangguin fans-fans lu!"

"Ah! Itu mah namanya bukan fans! Tapi penguntit! Masa sampe gua ke toilet aja diikutin?!" Kuroro mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya, membuat tuh rambut terkibas dan tertata secara alami. Heuuh! Bikin makin _melting..._ XD

"Eh? Serius lo? Emang mereka mau ngapain sih?" tanya Kurapika, lama-lama dia jadi penasaran.

"Parah, Pik! Mereka bilang, "Kuroro-sama, mau dibantuin nutup resleting?" Anjrit nggak tuh?!" Kuroro menunjukkan tampang ngeri dan jijik.

Tapi itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuat seorang Kurapika tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ya ampun! Top banget dah fans lu!" kata Kurapika di sela tawanya.

Kuroro tersenyum ramah. "Nah, gitu dong ketawa. Biar _manisnya_ nggak luntur."

DEGH!

Kurapika terdiam karena perkataan Kuroro tadi. Apa tadi yang Kuroro bilang? Kurapika manis?

Jantungnya mulai berdebar dengan abnormal. Tangannya gemeteran, kesengsem sama perkataan Kuroro barusan.

"Pik? Kok diem? Wah, kumat lagi nih penyakitnya," kata Kuroro. "Lo pengen bikin gua jantungan apa ya? Tadi ketawa kayak orang kesambet, sekarang mendadak diem. Kayak orang _sakaratul maut_ aja!"

"E-enggak... A-anu... tadi itu..."

Terdengar sebuah ketukan dari arah pintu. Kurapika mendecak dengan kesal. "Aduh, siapa lagi sih? Padahal gua lagi nggak ngadain pesta!" gerutunya. Pas dia membuka pintu, terlihatlah 4 orang yang sedang menatap melas kepadanya.

"Kurapika... bantuin aku kerjain PR matematikaku! Kamu 'kan pinter jadi pasti pelajaran SMP masih inget! Ntar ku traktir di warteg bibiku deh!" pelas Gon.

"Kurapika... bantuin aku kerjain PR matematika juga! Materinya sama kayak Gon, kok!"

"Kurapika... bantuin aku kerjain PR fisika! Pasti lo masih inget pelajaran SMA kelas dua 'kan? Rambut gua rontokkan nih gara-gara nggak ngerti!" rengek Neon.

"Kurapika... gua numpang baca buku The Hobbit lu dong! Tinggal dikit lagi, terus gua selesai nih!" pinta Cacacchi.

Kurapika mengedipkan matanya sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, hingga akhirnya ia pasrah dan mengatakan, "Yaudah sono, masuk." Keempat orang itu langsung menjadi girang dan berhamburan masuk. Tapi ketika melihat Kuroro, muka mereka menjadi berubah. Kuroro hanya menanggapinya dengan menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

Killua, Neon, dan Cacacchi tersenyum menyeringai. "Oooooooohh~" mereka ber-'oh' ria bersamaan. Nada mereka seperti mengejek sementara Gon tidak mengerti apa masalahnya seorang Kuroro nongkrong di kamar Kurapika.

"Kalian ngomong 'oh' kenapa?" tanya Kuroro.

"Berduaan sama Kuroro di kamar nih... Pika-chan benar-benar mencurigakan..." kata Cacacchi sambil memicingkan matanya. Lalu ia mengambil novel The Hobbit milik Kurapika dan duduk di samping Kuroro. Neon cekikikan lalu duduk di samping Cacacchi. Sementara Gon dan Killua tentu saja duduk disamping Neon.

"Yaudah, gua ajarin Neon duluan ya..."

"YEAY!"

"Yaaaahh... Kok Neon dulu?" protes Killua.

"Soalnya pelajaran Neon yang paling gua inget! Kalo masih mau gua ajarin, diem lu!"

Kurapika pun mengajari Neon sampai junior berambut pink tersebut bisa mengerjakan PRnya sendiri. Setelah itu, ia mengajari Gon dan Killua.

"Kalian udah ngerti 'kan?" kata Kurapika.

"Oooohh! Iya, iya! Makasih, Kurapika!" seru Gon dan ia pun mulai mengerjakan PRnya.

"Kalo Killua?"

"Sama sekali enggak ngerti..." kata Killua. Kurapika menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Ya ampun, masa gua harus ngejelasin ulang sih?"

"Gua nggak bisa konsentrasi nih soalnya banyak orang! Di pojok aja yuk..."

"Eeeuum... Ya udah deh."

Kurapika dan Killua pun mengungsi ke pojok ruangan. Mereka jadi berasa punya dunia sendiri. Neon nyikut Cacacchi dan memberi sinyal padanya untuk ngelirik ke arah duo K yang lagi asik becanda sambil ngerjain PR. Lalu, mereka ngelirik ke arah cowok yang udah dari tadi numpang ngadem di kamar Kurapika.

Wajahnya Kuroro... _subhanallah_... luar biasa JELEKNYA! Kerutan sana-sini, bibirnya manyun, dan matanya menatap sinis ke dua sejoli yang lagi asik-asiknya ngobrol.

Killua tiba-tiba menyenggol tangan Kurapika yang lagi nulis dengan sengaja, membuat sebuah coretan panjang di bukunya. "Iiiih!" Kurapika mencubit lengan Killua. "Bukannya dengerin gue, malah iseng!"

Killua cuman melet ke Kurapika. Anehnya, yang jadi kesel bukannya Kurapika tapi malah Kuroro. "DASAR! Udah malem nggak usah bikin gua empet! Mending lo ganggu cewek lain aja! Jangan cewek ini!" Kuroro menunjuk Kurapika. "Nih cewek udah hak milik gue! Yang boleh gangguin dan bikin beliau kesel cuman gue!"

Kurapika kembali kesengsem sama kata-kata Kuroro. Secemburu itukah Kuroro? Sampe bilang kalau Kurapika itu hak miliknya? Cacacchi dan Neon nahan ketawa. Gon heran tentang apa yang terjadi. Killua nyengir lebar. '_Hahahahaha! Masuk lo ke perangkap gue, Kuroro!_' pikirnya dengan licik.

"Udah ah! Sana nyontek ke Gon aja! Dia udah selesai noh!" Kuroro menggusur Killua dari samping Kurapika. Killua hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli dan pindah posisi ke samping Gon.

"Kok lo tiba-tiba jadi galak banget sih, Kuroro? Sampe bilang kalo gue itu hak milik elo! Jangan-jangan lo naksir sama gue...?" tanya Kurapika dengan pede.

"H-hah? N-naksir? Enggak kok, gue cuma bantuin elo ngusir tuh playboy cap kuda!" Kuroro beralasan.

"OY!" protes Killua dari jauh.

"Oh..." Kurapika jadi kecewa karena penjelasan Kuroro. Masa bisa-bisanya kepikiran kalau Kuroro, si cowok keceh (*author muntah*) nan popular ini, suka sama dia? Tunggu Kuroro kesambet jin ifrit dulu kali! Wah... ternyata Kurapika tidak tau yang sebenarnya...

"Lagian gue juga _butuh_ lo, Pik. Makanya jangan deket-deket cowok lain!" kata Kuroro tiba-tiba.

Kurapika sekarang nggak akan kemakan kata-kata manisnya Kuroro. Ia menatap cowok satu itu dengan sinis. "Maksud lo butuh buat apa...?" tanyanya dengan jutek.

"Buat ngusir tuh penguntit-penguntit (baca: fans-fans) gue! Kalo gue jalan sama elo, tuh makhluk-makhluk gaib nggak berani deket-deket! Soalnya aura lo 'kan mistis gimanaa gitu!"

Tuh 'kan! Untung Kurapika belom kesengsem sama kata-kata Kuroro kali ini! Ujung-ujungnya diledekkin juga! Kenal sama Kuroro itu kayak permen N*no-Nan*. Asem, manis, asin, pahit!

"K*MPRET LU! JADI GUA CUMAN BUAT PENANGKAL FANS GITU?! LAGIAN ADA NGGAK ENAKNYA LAGI; GUA JADI DISANTET MULU!" omel Kurapika.

"Eeeeehhh... maaf, Pik!"

"Ya... Ya..." gumam Kurapika sambil memutar-mutar pensil di antara jemarinya. Tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan melintas di kepalanya. "Kuroro, lo pernah pacaran nggak? Pasti mantan lo banyak ya!"

"Hah? Pacar? Gua nggak pernah pacaran. Belum ada cewek yang pas."

"Oh... gitu... Tapi banyak tuh cowok yang pas buat lo."

"Sialan! Lu kira gua homo?!"

Kurapika tertawa kecil, "Sori, becanda doang." Kurapika menepuk-nepuk tangan Kuroro. Sekalian nyari kesempatan buat nyentuh tuh cowok. "Hihihi... Ngomong-ngomong kalo entar lo punya cewek, lu bakal panggil dia pake sebutan apa?"

"Pake namanya aja. Kalo pake sebutan mah alay!"

"Hmmmmm... Eh, kalo Shizuku 'kan orang sunda. Berarti kalau dia punya cowok, bakal dia panggil Aa' dong," celetuk Neon.

"Kalo gitu, gua panggil aja dia E'e!" kata Kuroro sambil ketawa cekikikan.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAA! Jahat banget deh lo, Kuro! Cewek lo sendiri aja dipanggil kayak begitu! Parah lu!"

"Gue emang cocok jadi pelawak kali ya? Entar gue masuk OVJ ah, gantiin om Sule."

"Kalo lo jadi pelawak, nanti malah jadi nggak laku lagi. Yang mau nonton cuma gue, gara-gara kasihan," ledek Kurapika sambil melet.

"Sialan lo, Pik! Liat aja nanti kalo gua udah jadi artis beken! Awas kalo lo nanti ngejar-ngejar minta tanda tangan gue!" kata Kuroro sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kurapika.

"Aaahh, apaan sih?! Rambut gua jadi kusut nih!" protes Kurapika. Udah capek-capek nyisir biar kayak rambutnya bisa lurus dan halus kayak Illumi, malah diberantakkin sama Kuroro.

"Yaaaaahh... kita jadi obat nyamuk nih..." kata Neon sambil nyengir. "Nggak enak ya, jadi ngeganggu..." susul Cacacchi.

Lalu Gon dan Killua menutup buku mereka dan merapihkan alat tulis mereka. "Udah yah, gua sama Gon mau nonton sinetron Sandal yang Ditukar. Thanks udah diajarin ya, Pik!" kata Killua, lalu ia dan Gon ngacir ke kamarnya Gon.

"Gua juga udah selesai baca nih. Pik, entar kasih tau ya kalo lu punya novel karyanya J.R.R. Tolkien yang lain! Gua pulang dulu ya. Bye~" kata Cacacchi sembari menghampiri pintu.

"Gue ikut! Nggak enak nih ganggu pasangan baru!" kata Neon.

"OY!" protes Kurapika dan Kuroro berbarengan. Mereka lalu melirik satu sama lain. "Oooooohh~" Cacacchi dan Neon ber-'oh' ria dengan nada mengejek lagi.

"RIBUT LO PADA! UDAH SANA PERGI!" usir Kuroro.

"Biar lu bisa berduaan sama Kurapika?" Cacacchi memainkan alisnya naik-turun. Kurapika menendang pantat Cacacchi keluar.

"Udah ah, sono! Nggak usah nyari gosip! Entar gua bilangin ke Opah Netero loh!" ancam Kurapika.

"Iya, iya." Kedua cewek iseng itu pun ngacir ke tempat asal masing-masing.

Setelah itu, Kurapika dan Kuroro tenggelam dalam keheningan. Sampai akhirnya Kurapika bilang, "Gua mau ke toilet dulu."

"Yaudah sono. Daripada lu ngompol di sini."

Kurapika memutar matanya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Tapi ketika ia akan menyentuh kenopnya, pintu tersebut sudah dibuka dari luar.

Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat seorang wanita sedang menatapnya lekat-lekat di depan pintu. Wanita itu memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat pasir, hidung yang bengkok, mata yang sayu tapi tajam, berdada besar, dan mengenakan seragam polisi. Malah di ikat pinggangnya ada sebuah pistol!

Badan Kurapika jadi gemetaran dan kedua kakinya langsung lemas karena rasa takut. "K-Kuroro..." panggilnya.

Kuroro menghampiri Kurapika, belum sadar akan kehadiran wanita tersebut. Kurapika udah komat-kamit baca doa tuh wanita kakinya napak di tanah. Lain kata, ia berdoa bahwa wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya bukan jin atau setan atau semacamnya.

"Apaan sih, Pik? Katanya lu mau ke toi—MAMIH?!" teriak Kuroro dengan kaget.

"Kuroro! Siapa ini?! Ngapain masuk ke kamar anak cewek?!" omel wanita tersebut yang tak lain adalah ibu Kuroro, Pakunoda! Ia lalu menutup pintu dengan membantingnya, membuat beberapa penghuni kos berhamburan keluar kamar.

~_to be continued_~

* * *

**A/N: Kayaknya... Chapter ini bener-bener gaje ya... -_-**

**Kuroro siap-siap dipenggal sama Pakunoda! Hohohohohoho~!**

**Balasan review Guest~:**

**Ai-chan - Aduh, Hana bersyukur banget bisa bikin anda ketawa sampe guling-guling! Makasih udah mau review!**

**Kuroneko - Lupa password? Gapapa kali! Dan kalo mau di-fav nggak usah ijin, atuh!**

**Next chapter: Menantu Pakunoda?**

**Review please!**


	4. Menantu Pakunoda?

"M-Mamih... Jangan marah ama ni cewek ya... Kuroro bisa jelasin kok..." kata Kuroro sambil gemeteran.

"Jelasin apa lagi, Kuroro?! Sia-sia Mamih pesantrenin kamu 2 tahun!" Pakunoda berteriak tanpa meredamkan nada tingginya yang melengking. Lubang hidungnya sudah kembang-kempis layaknya balon tiup. Matanya sudah melotot serem.

Kini beberapa penghuni kos berlarian keluar kamar. Bukan karena ada gempa bumi, tsunami, gunung meletus, kedatangan AKB48 ke Indonesia, ataupun karena Colossal Titan menyerang(?) tapi...

**.**

**.**

**Kos-Kosan Hunter x Hunter (KKHxH)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi, The original idea and plot © nshawol56**

**WARNING!**

**OOC, AU, kloningan author yang muncul sebagai salah satu tokoh, Bahasa Indonesia gaul dan alay (alias non-formal), Fem!Pika, kata-kata kasar, humor garing, typo, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Menantu Pakunoda?**

"Sudah disekolahin baik-baik, malah masuk ke kamar anak cewek!" teriak Pakunoda menggelegar kembali.

"Ampun dah, kamarnya si Kurapika berisik banget sih! Ada tawuran apa lagi hah?!" gerutu Nobunaga sembari keluar kamarnya. Nobunaga sebenarnya rada empet sama Kurapika. Yang bikin sohibnya, Uvogin, mati 'kan si Kurapika...

"Gak tauk nih... Gua juga bingung... Anak muda jaman sekarang berisik amat dah..." kata Bisuke yang telah sampai di depan kamarnya Kurapika sambil membetulkan _roll_ rambutnya yang lepas. Padahal kamarnya di gedung dua, berarti teriakkannya Pakunoda kenceng banget ya.

"Buset dah, Bisuke. Ngapain tuh rambut digulung-gulung kayak lemper begitu?" tanya Nobunaga.

"Yeeee... ini namanya _hair style_ tauk! Elunya aja yang nggak tau _fashion_! Lagian nih, mendingan elu sering-sering keramas deh. Soalnya rambut lu itu jauh banget dari kata bagus. Emang lu keramas berapa kali sehari sih?"

"Berapa kali sehari? Gue nggak pernah _shampoo_-an. Lu kira gua Illumi?"

'_Hem... Pantes rambutnya kayak sarang burung walet..._' pikir Bisuke sambil _sweat-drop_.

"KURORO! JAWAB MAMIH!" Suara Pakunoda yang menggelegar kembali terdengar.

"WOY! Gua mau tidur! Berisik banget sih!" Machi muncul hanya dengan menggunakan daster longgar berwarna putih. Dan sepertinya dia lupa kalau dia lagi maskeran.

"ASTAGHFIRULLAH! ADA SETAN! Bisuke, minggir!" Nobunaga menarik Bisuke agar jauh-jauh dari Machi.

"KURANG AJAR! Gua bukan setan!" protes Machi.

"Ya ampun... udah serem, nggak tau diri lagi! Gua bacain ayat kursi biar lo kebakar nih!" Weleh? Nobunaga hapal ayat kursi toh?

Terdengar beberapa langkah menghampiri mereka. Muncullah Hisoka, Shizuku, Illumi, dan Shalnark. Penghuni kos yang lain? Mereka sudah pada ngorok di kamar masing-masing.

"Kenapa ni kamar berisik banget sih? Padahal gua lagi main AyoDance!" kata Shalnark, diikuti oleh anggukan Illumi yang _keep calm_.

"Iya! Abdi mau ti—YA AMPUN! _AYAK JURIG DI DIEU'_?! (*Ada setan di sini?)" teriak Shizuku setelah melihat Machi.

"Gue bukan setaaaannn! Ini gue, Machiii—!" Machi ngelirik ke Hisoka yang ternyata lari ke gedung sebelah cuman pake **kolor**! Pada saat itu, Machi telah _nosebleed_ dengan sukses.

"Oy, His. Lu kok jadi setiap muncul di fic ini selalu nggak pake baju? Jangan norak deh. Mau pamer tuh bulu dada yang kayak semak-semak?" sindir Nobunaga.

"Silahkan tanya sama si author, Hana. 'Kan dia yang bikin fic ini. Lagian bilang saja kau iri dengan bodiku yang sekseh, Nobunaga~" Hisoka nari-nari nggak jelas sambil ngegoyangin pantatnya layaknya seorang _belly dancer_. TAREEEEKKK MAAAASS! (*abaikan saja*)

"Bang His, abdi yang ngeliatinnya aja tuh malu. Jangan malu-maluin lagi dong..." kata Shizuku.

"Ah! Kalian semua garing! Nggak bisa diajak bercanda! Loh, gueh, end!" Sumpah deh, Hisoka kesambet apa sih?

"Oh iya... Ngomong-ngomong, kamarnya Kurapika..." kata Shalnark sambil melirik kamar tersebut.

Karena kepo tingkat dewa, mereka semua menghampiri kamar Kurapika buat ngintip sekaligus nguping.

"T-Tante... saya sama Kuroro nggak ngapa-ngapain kok. Emang sih, otak anaknya Tante rada mesum... Tapi imannya masih kuat kok, Tante..." kata Kurapika sambil memberikan tanda _peace_ ke Pakunoda.

"Itu dia _masalahnya_!" jawab Pakunoda.

Kuroro dan Kurapika mengkerutkan dahi mereka. Ni orang udah sarap kali ya? Anaknya udah kuat iman malah disalahin?

"Maksud Tante apaan?"

"M-maksud Mamih... Mamih malah pengen kita ngelakuin hal macem-macem?"

"He-eh!" jawab Pakunoda. "Lagian, Kuroro... Mamih bukannya marah sama kamu, tapi Mamih bangga sama kamu!" Pakunoda menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak Kuroro.

"Hah?" kata Kuroro, hanya bisa cengo'.

"T-tunggu! Maksud Tante apaan sih?!" tanya Kurapika. Anaknya aja udah dia anggap gila akut. Eeehh, emaknya autis tingkat dewa!

"Yeeee, si eneng! Gimana sih? Orang tua mana yang nggak seneng dapet calon _menantu_ secantik kamu?" jawab Pakunoda.

"CALON MENANTU?!" teriak Kuroro, Kurapika, serta penghuni kos yang lagi ngintip. Diantara mereka, Nobunaga lah yang dapat gelar 'Teriakkan Kaget Terkencang'.

"Aduh, Kuroro! Mamih bangga deh sama kamu! Bisa dapetin cewek kayak begini nih, itu namanya anugerah!" Pakunoda tersenyum manis ke Kurapika. "Pokoknya ya, Mamih mau cucu yang cakep-cakep. Gak usah banyak-banyak. 12 aja udah cukup. Jadi kita bisa bikin ksebelasan! Yang satu lagi jadiin cadangan!" Waduh, lu kira Kurapika bertelor?

"Gileeeeee! Nggak nyangka si Kuroro pinter milih cewek!" bisik Bisuke ke penghuni kosan yang lain.

"Iya ih, Jeng Bisuke. _Eike_ juga bingung gimanaaa _gitchu_!" tambah Hisoka dengan cara ngomong banci-_style_.

"Jeng Bisuke, Jeng Hisoka, itu mah normal kali! Tuh dua emang udah deket dari dulu! Jadi wajar kalau ada kejadian kayak begini, uhm!" susul Shalnark, nggak mau kalah dengan cara ngomong ibu-ibu arisan.

"Ya ampun... Danchou sih umur segitu emang udah harus nyari istri! Tapi Kurapika 'kan masih SMA!" kata Machi.

"Nggak apa-apah, Teh Machi. Abdi mah seneng-seneng aja!" jawab Shizuku.

Nobunaga cuma bisa mangap-mangap. Illumi mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bosan dan kembali ke kamarnya. Tapi tentu saja setelah mengecek kamar Killua, takutnya dia tidur berdua sama Gon.

"Iiiiihh! Tuh dua ngalahin gua! Sialan!" gerutu Bisuke, kesal karena Kuroro dan Kurapika yang jauuuuhh umurnya di bawah dia udah berjodoh. Lah dia? Nggak dapet-dapet, padahal udah dandan sana-sini.

"T-Tunggu deh, Tante! Kayaknya Tante salah pa—Hmmmmft!" Kuroro langsung membekap mulut Kurapika dan membawanya ke pojok ruangan.

"Pik, bilang aja kita pacaran ya..." bisik Kuroro.

"APA?! GILA LO!" protes Kurapika.

"Pssssstt! Gue juga sebenernya nggak mau. Tapi ya, gua kasih tauk nih; nyokap gue punya **serangan jantung**! Jadi kalau dia tau kalau ternyata kita nggak pacaran terus syok? Bisa ilang nyawa nyokap gua! Biar dia suka bikin gue bete dan kesel, beliau tetep ibu gua!"

Pakunoda cuman cengar-cengir melihat betapa dekatnya Kuroro dan Kurapika. Bahkan ia sudah mau nentuin tanggal pernikahan. Sesekali ia ngelirik ke arah penghuni kosan lain buat tebar senyum dan minta dibantuin milih tanggal bagus buat nikahnya KuroKura.

Kurapika berdecak pelan. "Ih, lo nyusahin gua aja deh. Tapi yah... daripada gua bikin nyokap lu mati terus gue jadi dosa, gue bantuin deh!"

"Beneran? ASIIIIKK! Makasih Kurapika!" teriak Kuroro dengan girang. Tanpa sadar ia memeluk Kurapika, membuat Shinigami mencabut nyawa Kurapika untuk beberapa saat.

"Ehem," dehem Pakunoda. "Jadi apa bener kalian pacaran?"

"I-iya, Tante," jawab Kurapika setelah jiwanya telah kembali.

"Bagus! Sekarang... proses cucu gih!" perintah Pakunoda.

"APA?!"

"Mamih! Apaan sih?! Jangan bikin malu Kuroro dong! Itu perbuatan kotor!" protes Kuroro

"Lah? Bukannya bagus itu?" jawab Pakunoda.

"Kok bagus sih, Tante?" tanya Kurapika. Dia pengeeeenn banget jedotin kepalanya Pakunoda ke tembok atau ke empang yang dipinggirannya banyak bekas orang buang hajat.

"Berani kotor itu baik!" Pakunoda mengeluarkan cengirannya.

Kuroro dan Kurapika melirik satu sama lain sebelum menepuk jidat mereka masing-masing.

"Kuroro... Ternyata emak lu lebih bego dari elo..."

"Iyaaaaa, gue tahu. Dia bukan bego, tapi idiot..." Hush! Kuroro, nggak boleh durhaka sama ibu sendiri!

* * *

Semenjak KuroKura bohong ke Pakunoda kalau mereka pacaran, Pakunoda jadi sering banget ngunjungin KKHxH. Kalo dateng cuma nengok keadaan doang sih kagak kenapa-napa. Lah ini? Selalu nanyain tentang cucunya! Terus kadang dia suka bawain baju bekas dia hamil Kuroro. Dan kadang dibawain barang dan perlengkapan bayi yang beragam. Parahnya, pernah satu hari Pakunoda bawa dokter buat meriksa Kurapika, soalnya dia kira Kurapika mandul!

Alhasil, karena mereka takut gila dan stress, mereka kabur ke MOI (_Mall of Indonesia_) deh! (Emang di Yorkshin ada ntu _mall_?)

"Aaaaahh... Gue nggak tau masih bisa ngebohongin nyokap lu atau enggak, Kuroro. Liat nih! Baru seminggu kita pura-pura jadian, nyokap lu udah ngebuat gua hampir gila! Kayaknya nyokap lu yang ngebuat gua kena serangan jantung dah!" protes Kurapika.

"Yaelah, Pik. 'Kan masih _hampir gila_, belom gilanya. Tahan bentar lagi ya?" kata Kuroro sembari menyisir rambut hitamnya kebelakang dengan jarinya. Si Kuroro jadi berasa kayak bintang iklan sampo, mirip-mirip Illumi gitu deh (kasihan banget nasibmu Illu, jadi korban ni author sarap mulu). Setiap ada kaca, pasti dia ngaca dulu sambil ngibas-ngibas rambut, bikin cewek-cewek yang lewat jadi gigit jari. Tapi tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Kurapika sangat empet!

"Kuroro! Lo nggak usah tebar pesona ke cewek lain gitu deh! Inget posisi lo! Sekarang lo cowok gue!" omel Kurapika.

"Oh iya ya. Gue 'kan cowo—Eh? Apa tadi lo bilang? Ulangin doooong!" goda Kuroro sambil senyum-senyum iseng.

Kurapika yang baru sadar akan omongannya tadi langsung mati kutu. "H-hah? Ngulangin apa? Rasanya gua nggak ngomong apa-apa deh! Kuping lo yang banyak congeknya kali!"

"Mulai deh ni cewek. Bisa nggak sih satu hari aja nggak ngajak berantem—"

"TUOLOOOOOOOOOOONG!" Teriakkan tersebut menarik perhatian Kuroro dan Kurapika. Seorang gadis berambut biru kehijauan berlari dengan panik ke arah mereka. "Mbak, Mas, tolong aku! _Piye iki_... temenku...!" kata gadis tersebut dengan panik.

"Mbak, tenang dulu. Temen Mbak kenapa?" tanya Kuroro.

"Mendingan Mas sama Mbak ikut aku deh!" jawabnya, lalu ia menarik Kuroro dan Kurapika sampai di depan pintu _lift_.

"Nah Mbak, sekarang temen Mbak kenapa?" kata Kurapika.

"Dua temen aku... dimakan pintu!" jawabnya.

"Hah?! Dimakan pintu?!" teriak Kuroro dan Kurapika bersamaan.

"Iye... Tadi, aku sama dua temenku lagi lihat-lihat ni _mall_ gede. Tiba-tiba ni pintu terbuka sendiri! Temen-temenku masuk ke dalem, abis ntu mereka nggak keluar lagi!"

"Mbak—"

"—Ponzu, nama _kulon_ Ponzu," Ponzu mengerlingkan matanya. "Mas ganteng banget sih! Hihi."

"Yeeee, kok genit sih mbak?! Mau dibantuin nggak?!" sahut Kurapika, kesal karena Ponzu ngegodain Kuroro.

"Iye, iye... Maap, Mbak cantik." Duuuhh, Kurapika jadi malu dibilang 'Mbak cantik' sama Ponzu. "Terus, _piye_ aku balikin temenku nih?"

"Kalo temen lo masuk situ, entar paling balik lagi," jawab Kuroro.

"Eh? Kok bisa, Mas? 'Kan mereka dimakan pintu!"

"Mbak dari kampung ya?"

"_Ngge_', Mas. Kenapa?"

Kuroro dan Kurapika _sweat-drop_. Pantes ni orang udik banget. Sampe bilang ada pintu makan orang pula.

"Hah... Mereka bukan dimakan pintu, Mbak Ponzu. Paling mereka cuma tersesat, abis keluar dari pintu itu nggak tau jalan."

"Oh... Terus kapan temenku balik—"

"Ponzu!" panggil dua orang pemuda.

"Pokkle! Hanzo! Kalian selamat! Makasih, _Gusti Agung_!" kata Ponzu.

"Di kota kok serem ya? Banyak makhluk gaibnya. Ampe pintu bisa kebuka sendiri!" kata Pokkle, masih ketakutan sama pintu _lift_ yang bisa kebuka sendiri.

"Bener tuh. Kita _kudu_ ati-ati nih!" susul Hanzo sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang botak-kinclong.

"Mbak Ponzu," panggil Kurapika, membuat dirinya menjadi perhatian ketiga _wong jowo _tersebut.

"Wuih! Cuantiknya! Mbak orang bule ya?" kata Hanzo genit.

"Mbak 'kan temennya udah ketemu, kita tinggal ya," kata Kurapika tanpa menggubris perkataan Hanzo. Lalu ia menggandeng tangan Kuroro, membuat jantung pemuda tersebut hampir loncat, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. "Gua masih mau jalan-jalan lagi nih."

"Oalah, si Mbak cantik udah punya pacar toh," Hanzo menatapnya kecewa. Muka Kurapika memerah. Ia ingin menyangkalnya tapi Kuroro bicara duluan, "Haha, tau aja nih si Mas botak."

"Panggil aja saya Hanzo, Mas, Mbak."

"Kalo _kulon_ Pokkle! Salam kenal ya!" Pokkle menyambar tangan Kurapika.

"Udah dong! Jabat tangannya lama amat!" protes Kuroro lalu menepis tangan Pokkle dari Kurapika.

Begitu mereka kenalan, tuh tiga orang asing jadi ngintilin Kuroro dan Kurapika mulu. Bikin malu pula! Nih ya, pas mereka mau turun pake eskalator, Ponzu, Pokkle, dan Hanzo pada ngelepas sandal mereka lalu ditinggal di eskalator arah naik! Bilangnya sih takut penunggu 'tangga jalan'-nya marah gara-gara bikin kotor tempatnya. Alhasil Kuroro kudu naik-turun eskalator cuma buat ngambil sendal mereka. '_Gua berasa jadi maling lagi nih..._' pikirnya.

"Kalian ini... sebenernya ngapain sih di sini?" tanya Kurapika.

"Mau jalan-jalan, Mbak Kurapika. Mau liat-liat kota," jawab Pokkle.

"Yaudah, sekarang kalian ngitarin kota sana. Kenapa malah ngebuntutin kita?"

"Ogah ah! Kapan lagi kita bisa ketemu orang kota yang baik-baik kayak Mas Kuroro sama Mbak Kurapika?"

"Jadi kalian mau ngintilin kita sampe mana?"

"Sampe ke rumah kalian."

"APE LO BILANG?!"

* * *

"Oh... Jadi mereka ini seperti grup pelancong..." kata Netero sambil ngelus-ngelus jenggotnya.

"Bukan pelancong, Opah. Tapi tiga orang yang tersesat di kota!" kata Kuroro, membenarkan perkataan Netero. Kini Pokkle, Ponzu, dan Hanzo tengah menghadap pemilik KKHxH. Mereka ingin tinggal untuk sementara sampai puas jalan-jalan di Yorkshin.

"Iye, Mbah. Apa ada kamar kosong buat kita? Satu kamar bertiga juga ndak papa!" kata Ponzu.

"Hmmmm..." Netero terlihat berpikir.

"Pssstt, kamarnya Kortopi 'kan gede. Dia cuma sendiri pula!" bisik Kuroro kepada Netero dan Kurapika. "Suruh pindah ke kamarnya Franklin aja!"

"Gila lu! Si Kortopi nanti mejret!" bisik Kurapika. "Kalo mau suruh pindah ke kamarnya si Bonolenov!"

"Ya, boleh juga. Kuroro, tolong suruh Kortopi untuk pindah ke kamar Bonolenov," suruh Netero. Kuroro mengangguk dan beranjak ke gedung dua.

Netero tersenyum kepada ketiga _wong jowo_ tersebut. "Oke, masih ada kamar kosong kok di gedung dua!"

"Beneran Mbah?! Di gedung dua ya? Mbak Kurapika juga di gedung dua?" tanya Hanzo dengan mata berbinar.

"Kagak, gua di gedung satu. Yang di gedung dua mah Kuroro," jawab Kurapika.

"Oh, ada Mas Kuroro. Ndak apa toh, 'kan Mas Kuroro ganteng! Hihi," kata Ponzu sambil cekikikan. Kurapika memutar bola matanya

* * *

Malamnya, Pokkle, Ponzu, dan Hanzo menempati salah satu kamar di gedung dua. Dan kamar tersebut memang cukup besar untuk mereka bertiga. Sebelum mereka masuk, Opah Netero nanya ke Kuroro apa Kortopi sudah pindah atau belum. "Seingatku sih udah," jawab Kuroro.

Hohohohoo! Berarti kamar tersabut sudah aman dari ntu kuntilanak cebol! Uhm... apa benar ya...?

Ponzu menaruh barang-barang bawaannya di salah satu sudut ruangan, lalu ia merebahkan badannya di tempat tidur.

"Capek..." gumamnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan kasurnya bergoyang sendiri. Spontan ia langsung bangkit dari posisinya.

"_Ora opo_ toh, Ponzu?" tanya Hanzo.

"K-kasurnya... bergerak sendiri..." jawab Ponzu sambil gemeteran.

"Hah? Jangan aneh-aneh deh. Ntar kita dibilang udik," kata Pokkle sembari mengeluarkan barang-barangnya.

_Sreeett... Sreeeett..._

Kasur tersebut kembali bergoyang, membuat kayu yang menahannya berdecit.

"P-Pokkle! Ponzu ndak bo'ong! _Kulon_ juga liat; tuh kasur goyang sendiri!" kata Hanzo.

"Kalian ini! Jangan bikin ma—" Sesuatu keluar dari kolong tempat tidur. Kepala... yang berambut putih panjang?!

"_Te... teman... baru..._" kata makhluk tersebut.

"K-KUNTILANAAAAAAAKK!" teriak ketiga orang baru bersamaan. Mereka berlari keluar kamar dan membuat gaduh satu kos. "TOLOOOOOONG! ADA KUNTILANAK!"

Kuroro, Neon, Machi, Bisuke, dan Hisoka yang satu gedung sama mereka keluar dari kamar. "Astaghfirullah! Minggu lalu si Kurapika yang bikin ribut, sekarang nih tiga orang baru! Ada apaan sih?" tanya Bisuke dengan kesal.

"Mbak... ada kuntilanak, Mbak!" kata Ponzu dengan panik.

"Hah? Kuntilanak? Mana ada kuntilanak di sini? Serius deh, ini udah malem, besok gua mau cari nafkah," kata Machi.

"_Kalian... Kenapa lari..._?" tanya makhluk yang dikira kuntilanak tersebut.

"Ya ampun... Gua udah nebak elu yang bikin orang baru ketakutan," kata Neon sambil menghampiri makhluk cebol tersebut.

"Mbak! Mbak rambut _pink_! Ati-ati!" sahut Pokkle.

"Kortopi, bukannya lu udah disuruh pindah?" tanya Neon.

"Iya, gua udah pindah kok," jawab Kortopi.

"Terus? Kok masih di sini?"

"Gua pindah dari **atas tempat tidur** ke **kolong tempat tidur**." Ya elah, pindah posisi itu namanya! "Ini tiga penghuni baru yang sementara numpang di kamar gua ya? Salam kenal!" Kortopi mengulurkan tangannya.

Bukannya menjabat tangannya, mereka malah diam terpaku sebelum... "HIYAAAAAA!" Dan mereka pingsan.

"Kebiasaan deh, lu bikin penghuni baru pingsan," sindir Kuroro.

"Gua nggak bermaksud gitu..."

"Iya, Kortopi-chan(?), kita ngerti kok~" kata Hisoka. "Dan ini saatnya kita mengucapkan kata-kata biasa diucapkan ketika penghuni baru datang~"

Mereka semua tersenyum lebar (senyumnya Kortopi nggak keliatan sih) dan menghadap tiga orang yang terkapar di lantai.

"Selamat datang di Kos-Kosan Hunter x Hunter!"

~_To be continued_~

* * *

**A/N: Pasti banyak yang nanya kenapa Hanzo malah bisa ikut sama Pokkle dan Ponzu. Jawabannya... Author juga nggak tau, tiba-tiba pengen aja. *plak***

**Maaf bagi fans-fansnya Ponzu atau Pokkle atau Hanzo! Sebenernya Hana nggak niat _bashing chara_ kok!**

**Btw, ada kemungkinan besar Hana bakal update minggu ini! Soalnya UAS udah selesai! Yeay! *tebar _confetti_* Tapi belom bagi rapot... *nangis di pojokkan***

**Oh ya! Hana juga rencananya mau bikin fic Chain Pair lagi, tapi kali ini serius dan bakal ada tragedinya... Khuhuhuhu... Kemungkinan chap 1-nya selesai Senin depan!**

**Balasan review Guest~:**

**Kuroneko - Hahaha, belom log in juga nggak apa-apa kok! Yang penting Kuroneko-san udah review! ;)**

**yuiko - Tambah gokil ya? Makasih! Yosh! Bakal kulanjutin terus! Ganbarimasu!**

**Airul Ricky Koizumi - Wah? Berarti fic-nya Hana bandar penyakit dong! Hehe, makasih udah review!**

**Next chapter: Tante Pakunoda! Kuroro Diculik!  
**

**Review ya~! Yang nggak review nanti didatengin Kortopi kuntilanak mode! Yang review nanti kukirimin Killua ke rumah masing-masing~ *disebelah Hana udah ada Killua yang diiket pake pita dan dibungkem***


End file.
